Der Fall CAM
by Nachteulchen
Summary: Eine junge Schauspielerin wird erpresst und wendet sich hilfesuchend an Sherlock. Dieser nimmt sich des Falles nur zu gerne an und greift zu ungewöhnlichen Methoden, was John sehr verwundert. Frei nach A. C. Doyles 'The Adventure of Charles Augustus Milv'


**Der Fall C. A. M.**

Es war ein kalter, grauer Winterabend und ich war auf dem Weg in die Baker Street. Nach der Arbeit im Krankenhaus war ich gleich einkaufen gegangen, so dass ich jetzt beide Arme voller Tüten mit Lebensmitteln hatte, denn ich war mir ziemlich sicher, dass Sherlock sich mal wieder nicht darum gekümmert hatte, Milch zu besorgen.

Als ich vor unserer Haustür stand und mir gerade überlegte, wie ich nur an den Schlüssel kommen sollte, der dummerweise in meiner Hosentasche steckte, wurde die Tür zu meiner Überraschung jedoch von drinnen geöffnet und eine junge Frau trat mir entgegen. Sie kam mir seltsam bekannt vor, aber ich wusste nicht, wo ich ihr hübsches Gesicht einordnen sollte.

„Oh, guten Abend.", sagte sie, hielt mir die Tür auf und eilte zerstreut davon, ehe ich mich bei ihr bedanken konnte.

Ich stieg die Treppe zu unserem Appartement hinauf und grübelte über die seltsame Begegnung nach. Ob die Frau bei Sherlock gewesen war? Womöglich ein privater Besuch? Nein, das war wohl kaum denkbar, eher ein neuer Fall. Oder sie war eine Verwandte von Mrs. Hudson, eine Nichte vielleicht?

Als ich unsere Küche betrat, die erstaunlich aufgeräumt war, traf ich Sherlock dort am Tisch sitzend an. Er starrte auf seinen Laptop, der vor ihm stand, hatte die Ellenbogen auf dem Tisch abgestützt und die Hände aneinander gelegt. Er dachte nach und ignorierte mich völlig. Ich begann, die Einkäufe einzuräumen, wunderte mich kaum über die Hand im Gefrierfach und meinte:

„Machen Sie sich nur nicht die Mühe, mir zu helfen, Sherlock."

Mein Kommentar konnte ihm jedoch lediglich einen kurzen Blick in meine Richtung sowie ein angedeutetes Stirnrunzeln entlocken.

Schließlich wollte ich gerade Teewasser aufsetzen, als Sherlocks Handy piepte und er sagte:

„John, reichen Sie mir mein Telefon."

Ich blickte ihn fragend an.

„Mein Jackett. Linke Tasche.", informierte er mich und ein wenig genervt stellte ich fest, dass Sherlocks Jackett über der Lehne des Stuhls hing, auf dem er saß. Dennoch ging ich um den Tisch herum, holte das Handy aus der Tasche und hielt es ihm hin. Mit einer Kopfbewegung bedeutet er mir, die eingegangene SMS zu öffnen. Also rief ich die Nachricht auf und las vor:

„Werde um 6:30 vorbeikommen – C. A. M."

Sherlock gab einen Laut von sich, der eindeutig Ablehnung ausdrückte und ich fragte nach:

„C. A. M.? Wer soll das sein? Haben wir einen neuen Fall Sherlock? Hat das etwas mit der Frau zu tun, die eben hier war?"

Er winkte ab und erwiderte ungeduldig:

„Beeindruckende Deduktion, John. Selbstverständlich hängt der Besuch von Eva Blackwell mit Milverton zusammen."

Ich gestand es mir nur ungern ein, aber als ich erfuhr, dass der Damenbesuch rein beruflicher Natur gewesen war, war ich ein wenig erleichtert. Und dann fiel es mir plötzlich wie Schuppen von den Augen.

„Oh!", rief ich. „Das war Eva Blackwell? Deshalb kam sie mir so bekannt vor."

Nun war es ausnahmsweise einmal an Sherlock, mich erstaunt anzublicken.

„Sie kennen sie?"

„Natürlich.", bestätigte ich. „Sie ist Schauspielerin und so etwas wie die Neuentdeckung des Jahres, allerdings bisher noch ohne die richtig großen Rollen. Ich habe sie neulich im Fernsehen gesehen. Recht gutaussehend, nicht wahr!"

Ob dieser Bemerkung sah Sherlock mich missbilligend an und ich konnte nicht umhin, mich diebisch darüber zu freuen.

„Würden Sie mich denn jetzt freundlicherweise darüber aufklären, wer C.A.M. ist?", fragte ich und ließ mich ihm gegenüber am Tisch nieder.

Zunächst schob er mir seinen Laptop hin. Er hatte die Website eines großen Klatschblattes aufgerufen. Als Herausgeber war ein Charles Augustus Milverton angegeben, wohnhaft in Appledore Towers, Hampstead.

„Aha.", sagte ich. „Und?" Ich war nicht in der Lage, aus den wenigen Informationen, die ich hatte, Schlüsse zu ziehen, so dass sich ein Fall daraus ergab. Sherlock seufzte und berichtete dann:

„Milverton ist sicher einer der schlimmsten Pressefuzzis in ganz Großbritannien. Er ist eine Schlange, König der Londoner Erpresser und bislang habe ich es nicht geschafft, ihn ans Messer zu liefern."

Ganz offensichtlich war Sherlock durchaus nicht einverstanden mit Milvertons Taten. Ich konnte sehen, dass er darauf brannte, etwas gegen ihn zu unternehmen und so wunderte mich das Leuchten in seinen Augen nicht, als er fortfuhr:

„Auf seine Art ist er ein Genie und seine Vorgehensweise ist ebenso simpel wie geistreich. Er hat den Ruf, hohe Summen für Briefe, E-Mails, Fotos oder was auch immer zu zahlen, so lange deren Inhalt kompromittierend für die reichen und wichtigen Leute in London ist. Damit erpresst er sie und zahlen sie nicht, landen all die unschönen Details in seinem Klatschblatt. Oh, er hat schon ganze Existenzen damit ruiniert und wartet manchmal Jahre, um einen Trumpf auszuspielen. Und um einen Skandal zu vermeiden, suchen sich die meisten Betroffenen nicht einmal Unterstützung. Nicht dass die Polizei ihnen eine große Hilfe sein könnte, aber dennoch."

Langsam begriff ich.

„Und jetzt erpresst dieser Milverton Eva Blackwell und die hat sich an Sie gewandt, damit Sie ihr aus diesem Schlamassel helfen?", schloss ich.

„So ist es.", bestätigte Sherlock. „Miss Blackwell ist verlobt mit Mr. Dovercourt, der anscheinend eine recht wichtige Figur in der derzeitigen Politik ist."

Eine recht wichtige Figur? Es war erstaunlich, wie wenig informiert Sherlock in manchen Dingen war.

„Dovercourt könnte unser nächster Premier sein, Sherlock.", warf ich ein.

„Unwichtig. Jedenfalls soll die Hochzeit nächsten Monat stattfinden. Noch vor kurzem hatte Eva Blackwell eine Beziehung zu einem, nun ja, etwas zwielichtigen Mann und es gibt noch einige Fotos und unvorsichtig formulierte Briefe aus jener Zeit. Sie hat darauf bestanden, dass nichts davon an die Öffentlichkeit dringen darf, auch wenn ich nicht ganz nachvollziehen kann, was daran so wichtig ist."

„Und warum haben Sie den Fall dann angenommen?", fragte ich, doch Sherlock sah mich nur mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen und einem für mich nicht zu deutenden Blick an.

„Natürlich.", sagte ich. „Es war ziemlich langweilig in letzter Zeit, nicht wahr! Und Sie sehen jetzt Ihre Chance, Milverton endlich das Handwerk zu legen?"

Sherlock nickte lediglich.

„Gut, aber warum kommt er dann hierher?"

„Ist das nicht offensichtlich?"

„Nein, für mich nicht."

„Oh, John. Ich habe ihn eingeladen. Selbstverständlich will Eva Blackwell nicht, dass ihr Zukünftiger etwas von der Erpressung erfährt – warum auch immer – und ich soll nun eine angemessene Summe aushandeln."

„Klingt einleuchtend, wenn man bedenkt, dass die Wahlen kurz bevor stehen und sie auf der Karriereleiter gerade auf dem Weg nach oben ist.", meinte ich und erhob mich.

„Wollen Sie auch einen Tee, Sherlock?"

Dieser klappte jedoch seinen Laptop zu, sprang ebenfalls auf und sagte:

„Vergessen Sie den Tee, John. Milverton ist da."

In diesem Moment klingelte es, ich hörte Schritte auf der Treppe und nach einem kurzen Anklopfen betrat Milverton unser Appartement.

Er musste um die fünfzig sein und hatte ein glattrasiertes, plumpes Gesicht, auf dem das Lächeln förmlich festgefroren war. Er trug eine Brille mit goldenem Gestell und seine kleinen grauen Augen huschten unstet umher, was jedoch nichts an seinem stechenden Blick änderte.

Er wirkte unglaublich von sich selbst überzeugt und war mir auf Anhieb unsympathisch. Wie ich wusste, ging es Sherlock da nicht anders und er machte auch keinen Hehl daraus, sondern sagte kein Wort und ignorierte auch die ausgestreckte Hand Milvertons geflissentlich.

Dieser zuckte mit den Schultern, legte seinen Mantel ab und setzte sich unaufgefordert in meinen Lieblingssessel. Dann deutete er mit einer abfälligen Handbewegung in meine Richtung und sagte:

„Der da? Wir wollen doch lieber diskret sein, nicht wahr!"

Sherlock schnaubte und legte mir eine Hand auf die Schulter, um mich wieder auf meinen Stuhl zu drücken. Ich würde also offensichtlich bleiben. Unterstrichen wurde diese Annahme meinerseits von Sherlocks Worten:

„Dr. Watson ist mein Freund und Partner."

Partner? Was hatte das nun schon wieder zu bedeuten? Sonst war ich immer sein Kollege, Mitarbeiter oder Assistent. Was meinte er jetzt mit Partner? Oder interpretierte ich einfach viel zu viel in eine willkürlich gewählte Formulierung hinein? Aber was war bei Sherlock schon willkürlich?

Ich kam jedenfalls nicht dazu, meinen Gedankengang zu Ende zu führen, denn Milverton sagte kopfschüttelnd:

„Wie Sie meinen, Mr. Holmes. Ich war nur um den Ruf Ihrer Klientin besorgt. Keine schöne Angelegenheit, das…"

Sherlock unterbrach ihn barsch:

„Dr. Watson ist bereits über alles unterrichtet. Verschwenden Sie also nicht meine Zeit. Was sind Ihre Bedingungen?"

„Einhunderttausend Pfund."

„Und die Alternative?"

Milverton grinste gehässig.

„Oh, Mr. Holmes. Wenn ich in zwei Wochen das Geld nicht habe, wird in vier Wochen eben keine Hochzeit stattfinden. Diese Entscheidung liegt nicht bei mir."

Ich beobachtete, wie Sherlock einige Schritte auf und ab ging. Er wirkte nachdenklich und sagte schließlich:

„Wissen Sie, Milverton, Sie sind sich Ihrer Sache sehr sicher. Was, wenn ich Miss Blackwell dazu rate, bei der Wahrheit zu bleiben, sich ihrem zukünftigen Gatten anzuvertrauen?"

Milverton stand auf und griff nach seinem Mantel.

„Dann kennen Sie Dovercourt nicht, Mr. Holmes. Und mich ebenfalls nicht."

Die versteckte Drohung stand deutlich im Raum und der Ärger, der in mir aufkeimte, spiegelte sich auf Sherlocks Gesicht wider. Milverton war im Begriff sich zur Tür zu wenden, als Sherlock sagte:

„Einen Moment noch. Nicht so schnell. Wir sollten wirklich versuchen, einen Skandal in einer solch delikaten Angelegenheit zu vermeiden."

Ich blickte ihn verwundert an, doch Milverton ließ sich nur mit einem zufriedenen „Ach" erneut in meinem Sessel nieder und Sherlock fuhr fort:

„Sie müssen wissen, dass Eva Blackwell aus einfachen Verhältnissen stammt. Sie ist nicht reich und Sie können sich nicht vorstellen, was es sie gekostet hat, dorthin zu gelangen, wo sie jetzt ist. Ich möchte Sie bitten, sich mit dreißigtausend Pfund zufrieden zu geben, Mr. Milverton. Mehr können Sie wirklich nicht erwarten."

Sherlock spielte seine Rolle perfekt. Jemand, der ihn nicht kannte, nicht ständig mit ihm zusammen war, _musste_ einfach glauben, dass er tatsächlich Mitleid mit Eva Blackwell hatte und um ihr Wohl besorgt war.

„Oh, kann ich das nicht?", höhnte Milverton als Antwort auf Sherlocks Versuch, an seine menschliche Seite zu appellieren, von der ich bezweifelte, dass sie überhaupt vorhanden war.

„Wie überaus schade. Dabei sollten doch gerade Sie es besser wissen, Mr. Holmes, nicht wahr! Sehen Sie sich das an!"

Milverton holte eine CD aus der Innentasche seines Mantels und wedelte damit vor Sherlocks Nase herum. Ich konnte nicht erkennen, was auf der Vorderseite geschrieben stand, doch ich vermutete, dass es sich bei den Daten auf der Disk um pikante Details handelte, mit denen wohl noch zahlreiche weitere Erpressungen möglich waren. Sherlock starrte einen Moment darauf, wirbelte dann herum und ich meinte, so etwas wie Fassungslosigkeit in seinem Gesichtsausdruck erkennen zu können. Alarmiert erhob ich mich und keine Sekunde zu früh, denn Sherlock rief mir zu:

„John, lassen Sie ihn nicht raus! Ich muss diese CD haben!"

Bevor ich jedoch irgendetwas unternehmen konnte, war Milverton schon aufgestanden, stand mit dem Rücken zur Wand und zielte mit einer Pistole auf Sherlock. Dazu meinte er enttäuscht:

„Ich hatte auf etwas Originelleres von Ihnen gehofft, Mr. Holmes. Wie dem auch sei. Ich werde mich dann verabschieden, ich habe noch eine Verabredung. Guten Abend."

Und damit wandte er sich zur Tür. Ich warf Sherlock einen fragenden Blick zu, bereit mich von hinten auf Milverton zu stürzen oder ihm mit dem Stuhl eins überzuziehen, doch Sherlock schüttelte den Kopf. Also konnte ich unserem abendlichen Gast nur hinterherschauen und zustimmend nicken, als die Tür unten ins Schloss fiel.

Sherlock setzte sich schweigend auf die Couch, streckte seine langen Beine aus und starrte an die gegenüberliegende Wand. Ich hatte Fragen, viele Fragen. Wollte wissen, was es mit der CD auf sich hatte, warum Sherlock sie hatte haben wollen, was er als nächstes zu tun gedachte. Doch er wimmelte jeden meiner Versuche, etwas aus ihm herauszubekommen, schon im Ansatz ab.

„Nicht jetzt, John!"

Also machte ich mir einen Tee, was ich ja vorhin eigentlich schon hatte tun wollen, setzte mich in meinen Sessel und beobachtete Sherlock. Ich konnte ihm ansehen, dass er nachdachte und dass er mit dem Ablauf des Besuches nicht sonderlich zufrieden war. Er hatte sich wohl etwas anderes davon erhofft.

Nur was? Erneut beschäftigte mich die Überlegung, warum er sich dieses Falles überhaupt angenommen hatte. Es war schließlich nichts Ungewöhnliches daran. Eine simple Erpressung, wie sie wohl in London jedes Jahr hundertfach vorkommen musste. Auch die beteiligten Personen, eine aufstrebende Jungschauspielerin und ein ehrgeiziger und erfolgreicher Politiker, hatten eigentlich nicht das Potential, Sherlocks Interesse zu wecken. Alles in allem handelte es sich um Umstände, die er normalerweise mit einer gleichgültigen Geste und einem ‚Langweilig!' abtun würde. Ob es ihm wirklich nur darum ging, diesem Charles Milverton das Handwerk zu legen? Ein Sherlock, der sich dafür einsetzte, dass die Reichen und Schönen des Landes nicht länger von Skandalen bedroht wurden, kam mir doch recht abwegig vor. Oder hatte er vielleicht noch eine persönliche Rechnung mit Milverton offen? Doch um was sollte es sich dabei denn bitte handeln?

Plötzlich sprang Sherlock voller Elan auf, schnappte sich seinen Mantel, wickelte sich seinen Schal um den Hals und sagte:

„Ich muss los, John. Warten Sie nicht mit dem Essen auf mich."

Und noch während er diese letzten Worte sagte, war er auch schon zur Tür hinaus. Völlig perplex blickte ich ihm hinterher und fragte mich, was das Ganze sollte. Erst bestand Sherlock auf meine Anwesenheit bei seinem Gespräch mit Milverton und dann dachte er plötzlich nicht mehr daran, mich in den Fall einzubeziehen. Obwohl ich wusste, dass sein Verhalten immer unvorhersehbar und oft genug äußerst merkwürdig anmutend war, war ich ein wenig verstimmt und ja auch enttäuscht, dass er mich offensichtlich nicht dabei haben wollte.

„Nein, Sherlock, kein Problem. Warum sollten Sie mir auch sagen, wo Sie hin gehen?", murmelte ich verärgert und holte meinen Laptop aus meinem Zimmer. Ich brachte zwei Stunden damit zu, die Namen von Eva Blackwell, Dovercourt und Milverton in die Suchmaschine einzutippen und mich durch zahlreiche Einträge zu lesen. Doch nichts davon half mir weiter. Ich konnte nur vermuten, dass Sherlock seine Kampagne gegen Milverton begonnen hatte, in welcher Form auch immer.

Später am Abend musste ich wohl beim Fernsehen eingeschlafen sein. Jedenfalls schreckte ich hoch, als unten auf der Straße einige Autos laut hupten. Ich streckte mich, rieb mir meinen, nach einer Nacht im Sessel, furchtbar verspannten Nacken und stellte mit einem Blick auf die Uhr fest, dass mir gerade noch genug Zeit für eine Dusche blieb, ehe ich zur Arbeit musste. Rasch warf ich die Decke von mir und stutzte erst einmal. Ich wusste genau, dass ich mir die Decke nicht genommen hatte. Sie hatte am Abend zusammengefaltet auf dem Sofa gelegen und der Fernseher lief auch nicht mehr. Das konnte nur eines bedeuten:

„Sherlock?", rief ich, während ich mich auf dem Weg ins Badezimmer machte. Doch ich war allein in unserem Appartement, der geniale Mr. Holmes war schon wieder ausgeflogen.

Auch in den nächsten Tagen bekam ich Sherlock so gut wie gar nicht zu Gesicht. Er kam und ging zu den unmöglichsten Zeiten und war nicht bereit, mehr als ein paar Worte mit mir zu wechseln. Doch an der Art und Weise wie er sich am Mittwochabend im Flur an mir vorbeidrängte und energetisch die Treppe hinunterstürmte, konnte ich erkennen, dass er mit dem Fortgang seiner Ermittlungen, wie auch immer die nun aussehen mochten, zufrieden war.

„Sherlock!", versuchte ich ihn aufzuhalten. „Wohin gehen Sie? Hat es immer noch mit Milverton zu tun?"

Unten an der Tür dreht er sich kurz zu mir um, rieb sich begeistert die Hände und meinte:

„Hampstead. Ich bin auf dem Weg nach Hampstead. Oh John, es läuft wunderbar."

Und damit war er hinaus und in die Nacht verschwunden. Kurz spielte ich mit dem Gedanken, ihm zu folgen. Ich wollte herausfinden, was er machte, wollte ihn unterstützen und auch etwas von dem Nervenkitzel erleben. Doch ich tat es nicht. Vielleicht weil ich ihm bedingungslos vertraute. Ich musste verrückt sein.

Also blieb mir nichts anderes übrig, als täglich meiner Arbeit im Krankenhaus nachzugehen; ich verbrachte die Mittagspausen mit Sarah und den anderen Kollegen, ging einkaufen und kam am Abend in eine leere Wohnung. Kurzum: es war sterbenslangweilig ohne Sherlock.

Am Samstag war ich mit Sarah zum Mittagessen verabredet. Wir wollten uns bei dem kleinen Italiener, gleich bei ihr um die Ecke, treffen. Und obwohl ich mich nun schon seit zwei Tagen darauf gefreut hatte, verließ ich die Baker Street doch nur ungern. Denn am Morgen hatte mich zu meiner Überraschung eine SMS von Sherlock erreicht:

„Baker Street. 19 Uhr. Dringend! SH."

Zudem hatte mich eine seltsame Unruhe gepackt. Ich wusste nicht wieso, aber ich hatte das unbestimmte Gefühl, dass an diesem Samstag noch etwas Wichtiges passieren würde. Zum Mittagessen verspätete ich mich ein wenig und auch, als Sarah und ich uns endlich an einem Tisch gegenüber saßen, war ich mit meinen Gedanken nicht ganz bei der Sache. Unser Gespräch während des Essens verlief eher stockend und einige Male bekam ich nicht einmal mit, dass sie mir eine Frage gestellt hatte. Stattdessen versuchte ich immer wieder möglichst unauffällig auf mein Handy zu schielen, um zu sehen, ob Sherlock sich nicht vielleicht doch noch einmal gemeldet hatte. Auch das hatte Sarah natürlich mitbekommen und so überraschte es mich kaum, dass sie verneinte, als ich sie nach dem Dessert halbherzig und trotz des entsetzlichen Wetters fragte, ob sie noch ein wenig spazieren gehen wolle.

Ein wenig verlegen blieb ich stehen, als wir vor ihrer Haustür angekommen waren und meinte:

„Ich hab's wohl heute ganz schön vermasselt, was!"

Sie schüttelte jedoch nur lächelnd den Kopf und sagte:

„Ach was, John. Freunde sind schließlich dazu da, dass ein Essen auch mal alles andere als perfekt laufen kann."

Ich nickte ihr dankbar zu, wir umarmten uns kurz und erleichtert eilte ich zurück nach Hause.

Dass ich gerannt war, wurde mir erst bewusst, als ich in unserem Wohnzimmer stand, meine Jacke auszog und feststellte, dass ich schwitzte, obwohl draußen ein kalter Wind geweht hatte.

Es war erst drei und darum rechnete ich nicht damit, Sherlock bereits anzutreffen. Deshalb schrak ich ein wenig zusammen, als die Tür seines Zimmers geöffnet wurde und er hinaustrat.

„John, Sie sind schon da.", begrüßte er mich. „Ich dachte, Sie seien mit Sarah aus."

Woher wusste er das nun schon wieder?

„Ähm, ja. War ich auch.", bestätigte ich noch leicht außer Atem. „Aber sie musste noch…weg."

Sherlock musterte mich zweifelnd.

„Sie meinen wohl, Sie konnten es kaum erwarten, wieder nach Hause zu kommen, weil Sie darauf brennen zu erfahren, weshalb ich Sie herbestellt habe."

„Wenn Sie meinen.", erwiderte ich nur, doch seinem kurzen Grinsen konnte ich entnehmen, dass er sehr wohl wusste, dass er mich durchschaut hatte.

„Also?", fragte ich neugierig.

Doch Sherlock winkte nur ab.

„Später, John. Ich muss erst mal duschen gehen, um diesen Parfumgeruch loszuwerden. Und wissen Sie zufällig, wie ich den Lippenstift wieder aus dem Hemd bekomme?"

Dabei schielte er auf seinen Kragen und wischte kurz über einen roten Fleck. Fassungslos und mit offenem Mund starrte ich Sherlock an.

„Ich dachte, Sie betrachten sich als mit Ihrer Arbeit verheiratet.", brach es aus mir hervor.

„Prioritäten können sich ändern, John.", sagte Sherlock mit einem Schulterzucken und verschwand sichtlich amüsiert im Badezimmer.

Kopfschüttelnd ließ ich mich in meinen Sessel fallen. Sherlock hatte anscheinend eine Freundin. Sherlock hatte eine Freundin? Eine Freundin? Sherlock? Ich war verwirrt. Irgendetwas konnte daran einfach nicht stimmen. Er war doch mitten in einem Fall. Wie sollte er da plötzlich…Oder war die ganze Geschichte mit Milverton nur ein Vorwand gewesen? Aber warum? Ich verstand nur noch Bahnhof, hatte aber die leise Hoffnung, dass Sherlock mich später zumindest auf den neuesten Stand bringen würde, in jeder Hinsicht. Zu meinem Unbehagen mischte sich in dieses Chaos meiner Gedanken auch noch ein kleiner Stich der Eifersucht, den ich krampfhaft zu unterdrücken versuchte.

Ein wenig missmutig sah ich Sherlock an, als dieser, in seinen blauen Bademantel gewickelt mit noch feuchten Haaren aus dem Badezimmer kam und sich in den anderen Sessel setzte.

Ich räusperte mich und fragte in einem möglichst neutralen Tonfall:

„Dann kann ich also gratulieren?"

„Warten Sie damit lieber noch ein paar Stunden, John. Der Fall ist schließlich noch nicht gänzlich abgeschlossen."

„Nein, ich meinte eigentlich zu Ihrer Freundin. Wie heißt sie denn?"

Sherlock blickte mich ungläubig an.

„Seien Sie nicht albern, John. Sie glauben doch nicht im Ernst, dass…?" Er unterbrach sich und wedelte unbestimmt mit einer Hand in der Luft herum.

„John, Sie müssen endlich lernen, eine Deduktion auch zu Ende zu führen. Ziehen Sie keine voreiligen Schlüsse aus Ihren Beobachtungen, sondern durchdenken Sie alles bis zum Schluss."

Erwartungsvoll blickte er mich an. Ich versuchte, nachzudenken, doch es ging nicht. Alles, was mein Gehirn mir sagte, war: Sherlock hat _keine_ Freundin. Ich war erleichtert.

Sherlock trommelte ungeduldig mit den Fingern auf seine Sessellehne, was mich wieder in die Wirklichkeit zurück brachte.

„Ok, Sherlock. Ich gebe auf.", sagte ich schließlich und konnte ein leichtes Grinsen dabei kaum unterdrücken. „Erzählen Sie mir doch einfach alles."

Er schien ein wenig enttäuscht zu sein, dass ich nicht folgen konnte, musterte mich einen Moment eindringlich, und berichtete dann:

„Nun, John. Wie Sie bereits wissen, war ich in den letzten Tagen in Hampstead unterwegs. Appledore Towers um genau zu sein. Und bei meiner sogenannten Freundin handelt es sich um Milvertons Nichte. Ich brauchte schließlich Informationen."

„Sherlock!", rief ich aus. „Meinen Sie nicht, dass Sie damit ein wenig zu weit gegangen sind?"

„Dieser Schritt war leider unvermeidlich. Jedenfalls habe ich sie diese Woche täglich getroffen, bin mit ihr ausgegangen, Sie wissen schon. Es war entsetzlich! So wenig Intellekt, einfach langweilig. Aber immerhin habe ich jetzt alles, was ich brauche: ich kenne Milvertons Haus wie meine Westentasche und er ahnt nichts davon. Immerhin war Agatha schlau genug, mich ihrem Onkel nicht vorstellen zu wollen. Sonderlich gut zu sprechen war sie ohnehin nicht auf ihn."

Ich konnte mir lebhaft vorstellen, wie Sherlock sie umschmeichelt und seinen Charme hatte spielen lassen. Wenn er wollte, war er ein Meister darin und ich war bereits zu mehreren Gelegenheiten Zeuge dessen geworden. Und ganz nebenbei hatte er so alle wichtigen Informationen aus der jungen Frau gequetscht, wie andere den Saft aus einer Zitrone. Sie wird es noch nicht einmal bemerkt haben. Ein wenig Leid tat sie mir schon.

„Und Sie gedenken nicht, Ihre neue Bekanntschaft…zu…vertiefen?", erkundigte ich mich deshalb vorsichtig.

„Aber nein, John, wo denken Sie hin. Oh, und machen Sie sich keine Sorgen um Agatha. Ich habe da einen Rivalen, der nur zu froh sein wird, die Gute über mich hinweg zu trösten.", sagte Sherlock mit einem Schulterzucken.

„Gut.", sagte ich. „Das ist ein brillanter Plan. Jetzt kennen Sie Milvertons Haus. Und? Ich verstehe noch nicht ganz, worauf Sie damit hinauswollen?"

Eine dumpfe Ahnung hatte ich zwar, aber so verrückt konnte selbst Sherlock nicht sein. Leider hatte ich mich getäuscht, denn wie nebenbei teilte er mir mit:

„Selbstverständlich gedenke ich, heute Nacht in Milvertons Haus einzubrechen."

Auch wenn ich es geahnt hatte, so starrte ich ihn doch entsetzt an.

„Um Himmels Willen, Sherlock! Das kann nicht Ihr Ernst sein. Überlegen Sie sich, was Sie da sagen!"

„Das habe ich bereits, John. In aller Ausführlichkeit. Und ich sehe schlichtweg keine andere Möglichkeit. Im Übrigen sind bereits alle Vorkehrungen getroffen und ich gedenke schließlich, lediglich solches Material zu entwenden, das für weitere Erpressungen genutzt werden kann. Sie werden ja wohl einsehen, dass das moralisch sehr wohl vertretbar ist."

Nach einer kurzen Pause fügte er noch hinzu:

„Und darüber hinaus ist mein Plan auch nicht verwerflicher, als der Versuch, den Mann in unserer Wohnung festzuhalten, um ihm die CD zu entwenden, bei dem Sie mich vor einigen Tagen so engagiert unterstützt haben."

Damit hatte er alle Einwände, die ich gerne anbringen wollte, entkräftet. Ich gab nur noch ein müdes „Das gefällt mir überhaupt nicht." von mir und bemühte mich, die in mir aufkeimende Sorge zu unterdrücken. Es war nicht zu glauben: gestern hatte ich mich noch zu Tode gelangweilt und nun sah es so aus, als würden Sherlock und ich noch in dieser Nacht im Gefängnis landen.

Zu meiner Überraschung sagte Sherlock ungewöhnlich sanft:

„Nun, ich kann auch nicht behaupten, dass es mir sonderlich gut gefällt, aber es geht nun mal nicht anders. Das ist eine Sache zwischen Milverton und mir und ich habe einen Ruf zu verlieren."

Ich sah meinen Verdacht bestätigt, der schon zu Beginn dieses merkwürdigen Falles in mir aufgekeimt war: Es handelte sich also doch um eine persönliche Angelegenheit, die Sherlock aus der Welt zu schaffen gedachte. Ich seufzte resigniert und fragte:

„Gut. Wann wollen wir uns also auf den Weg machen?"

„Wir? Sie werden mich nicht begleiten. Deshalb habe ich Sie herbestellt: ich wollte Sie bitten, mir Ihre Waffe auszuleihen, nur für den Notfall natürlich. Aber Sie bleiben hier, John."

„Wenn ich hierbleibe, bleiben Sie auch hier, Sherlock.", sagte ich im Brustton der Überzeugung. „Und ich gebe Ihnen mein Ehrenwort, dass ich auf der Stelle DI Lestrade anrufe, wenn Sie mich nicht mitnehmen."

Was war eigentlich in mich gefahren? Sherlock plante, einen Einbruch zu begehen und ich wollte nichts mehr, als ihn dabei zu begleiten. Ich fragte mich beiläufig, ob ich nicht doch bald einmal meinen Geisteszustand überprüfen lassen sollte, blieb aber hartnäckig. Sherlocks Argument, dass ich ihm nicht würde helfen können, schmetterte ich entgegen:

„Woher wollen Sie das wissen? Sie können doch gar nicht ahnen, was alles passieren wird."

Und damit hatte ich ihn anscheinend überzeugt, denn mit einem amüsierten Unterton sagte er:

„Also gut, John. Sie haben es nicht anders gewollt. Und mittlerweile wohnen wir hier schon so lange zusammen, da wäre es doch recht erheiternd, wenn wir auch in der gleichen Gefängniszelle landen würden. Lestrade kann da bestimmt ein gutes Wort für uns einlegen."

Mit diesen Worten verschwand er in seinem Zimmer und ich versuchte, mich mental darauf vorzubereiten, was auf mich zukommen würde. Doch wie bereitete man sich denn schon auf den ersten – und hoffentlich auch letzten – Einbruch seines Lebens vor?

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis Sherlock vollständig angekleidet wieder zurückkam, zwei Paar Handschuhe sowie eine kleine Umhängetasche mit diversen Werkzeugen und einer Taschenlampe bei sich tragend. Ob dieser doch sehr professionell anmutenden Ausrüstung fragte ich mich kurz, ob Sherlock auf dem Gebiet der Einbrüche nicht doch viel erfahrener war, als ich annahm, entschied dann aber, es gar nicht so genau wissen zu wollen.

Jedenfalls trat ein Leuchten in seine Augen, als er sagte:

„Oh, John, ich wollte das schon immer mal ausprobieren. Ich glaube, ich hätte auch einen annehmbaren Kriminellen abgegeben. Das wird ein Spaß!"

Gegen elf verließen wir das Haus und machten uns auf den Weg in die Oxford Street. Dort hielt Sherlock ein Taxi an und wir fuhren in Richtung Hampstead, jedoch nur bis zu einer Adresse nahe Church Row. Von dort aus war es noch etwa eine Viertelstunde Fußweg bis Appledore Towers. Es wehte ein kalter Wind und so eilten wir mit hochgeschlagenen Mantelkrägen durch die Straßen als mir etwas einfiel:

„Sherlock, was ist mit den Überwachungskameras?", fragte ich und ruckte mit dem Kopf in die Richtung einer eben solchen.

„Die werden uns keine Probleme bereiten.", sagte Sherlock. „Dafür habe ich gesorgt. Was übrigens die Sicherung des Hauses betrifft: keine Kameras, die Alarmanlage ist ausgeschaltet, wenn Milverton im Haus ist, und die Positionen der Bewegungsmelder sind mir bestens bekannt."

Anscheinend hatte er tatsächlich an alles gedacht.

„Und was machen wir, wenn Milverton noch auf ist?", fragte ich dennoch nach, obwohl mir eigentlich klar sein musste, dass Sherlock eine Antwort parat haben würde.

„Er ist ein Gewohnheitstier, geht jeden Tag um halb elf ins Bett und neben ihm könnte eine Bombe detonieren und er würde nicht aufwachen. Noch Fragen?", grinste Sherlock mich an.

Eigentlich hatte ich in der Tat noch die ein oder andere Frage, aber die mussten wohl warten, denn Sherlock verlangsamte seinen Schritt und deutete auf ein großes, ruhig daliegendes Haus, umgeben von einem Garten, der ebenfalls alles andere als klein war.

Sherlock führte mich noch einige Schritte weiter, immer an der Mauer entlang, und flüsterte dann:

„Hier, durch dieses Gartentor kommen wir unbemerkt auf das Gelände."

Aufregung machte sich in mir breit, als wir so leise wie möglich über den Rasen eilten. Es kribbelte in meinem Magen, doch mit Sherlock an meiner Seite fühlte ich mich nicht unsicher. Es machte Spaß.

An einer Seite des Hauses erstreckte sich eine Art Veranda und mehrere Fenster sowie zwei Türen waren zu sehen.

„Das dort ist Milvertons Schlafzimmer.", wisperte Sherlock und zeigte auf ein dunkles Fenster. „Gleich daneben ist sein Büro und darin in einem Safe befindet sich alles, wonach wir suchen; er muss sich wirklich sehr sicher fühlen. Diese Tür würde direkt ins Büro hineinführen, doch sie ist stets verriegelt und ich fürchte, sie zu öffnen, würde zu viel Lärm verursachen. Kommen Sie hier entlang, John."

Wir schlichen um eine Ecke und kamen vor einer Art Wintergarten zu stehen. Die Glastür war abgeschlossen, doch Sherlock holte ein Werkzeug aus seiner Tasche hervor und im Lichtkegel der Taschenlampe, die ich ihm hielt, entfernte er eine runde Scheibe. Er griff durch das Loch, drehte den Schlüssel um, der von drinnen steckte, und im nächsten Moment standen wir in einem warmen Raum, umgeben von zahlreichen exotischen Pflanzen, die einen unangenehmen Geruch verströmten.

Zielstrebig durchquerte Sherlock den Wintergarten und ich blieb ihm dicht auf den Fersen. Anscheinend waren seine Augen jedoch eher dazu geeignet, in dem Halbdunkel sehen zu können, denn ich stieß prompt gegen einen kleinen Beistelltisch. Sherlock konnte ihn gerade noch auffangen, so dass er nicht laut krachend zu Boden ging, und warf mir einen nicht gerade begeisterten Blick zu. Einen Moment standen wir beide wie erstarrt da, angespannt lauschend, ob nicht vielleicht doch jemand etwas gehört hatte. Aber alles blieb ruhig und ich stieß leise den Atem aus, den ich wohl unwillkürlich angehalten haben musste.

Ich spürte, wie Sherlock nach meiner Hand griff und mich den Rest des Weges führte. Wir passierten zwei weitere Räume, wie ich vermutete ein kleines Wohnzimmer und einen Flur, ehe Sherlock endlich die Tür zu Milvertons Büro öffnete. Sie war nicht einmal abgeschlossen.

Links von uns konnte ich eine Tür ausmachen, die ganz offensichtlich zum Schlafzimmer führen musste, auf der anderen Seite die verriegelte Verandatür, die wir von außen gesehen hatten. In der Mitte des Raumes stand ein riesiger Schreibtisch, davor ein Drehstuhl aus roten Leder. Bei Tage hätte man von diesem Platz aus in den Garten sehen können, doch ein langer, schwerer Vorhang verwehrte den Blick aus dem Fenster, und Milverton schien ohnehin keinen Wert auf eine gute Aussicht zu legen, denn Stuhl und Tisch standen vom Fenster abgewandt.

Ich trat an die Verandatür um zu sehen, ob diese sich von innen problemlos würde öffnen lassen. Dieser Rückweg schien mir nämlich angebrachter, als noch einmal durch das ganze Haus zu müssen. Zu meiner Überraschung stellte ich allerdings fest, dass die Tür in dieser Nacht weder abgeschlossen, noch verriegelt war. Ich machte Sherlock darauf aufmerksam und er war ebenso erstaunt wie ich.

„Das gefällt mir nicht.", raunte er, seine Lippen so nah an meinem Ohr, dass ich seinen Atem auf meiner Haut spüren konnte. „Irgendetwas stimmt hier nicht. Wir sollten keine Zeit verlieren."

„Was kann ich tun?", fragte ich.

„Bleiben Sie hier an der Verandatür stehen. Sollten Sie jemanden kommen hören, schieben Sie den Riegel vor und wir nehmen den Weg, auf dem wir auch herein gekommen sind. Falls jemand auf diesem Weg herkommt, werden wir über die Veranda verschwinden. Immer vorausgesetzt natürlich, wir haben unseren Job erledigt. Andernfalls verstecken wir uns hinter dem Vorhang. Haben Sie mich verstanden, John?"

Ich nickte, bezog meine Position und bemühte mich, meine Aufmerksamkeit möglichst gleichzeitig in alle Richtungen zu lenken. Es bereitete mir ein wenig Sorge, dass ich vollkommen ruhig war und weit davon entfernt, mich schuldig zu fühlen. Ich genoss einfach das Abenteuer.

Sherlock hatte unterdessen damit begonnen, sich an dem Ungetüm von Safe zu schaffen zu machen, das in einer Ecke des Raumes, nicht weit von mir entfernt stand. Eine Weile arbeitete er stumm vor sich hin, doch ganz offensichtlich wusste er genau, was er tat. Schließlich hörte ich das beinah erlösende Klicken des Schlosses und Sherlock öffnete die Tür.

Bei den Ausmaßen des Safes hatte ich damit gerechnet, stapelweise Papiere und Datenträger vorzufinden. Doch alles, was ich im Lichtkegel der Taschenlampe ausmachen konnte, war eine Reihe CDs, alle in dünnen, durchsichtigen Hüllen und sorgfältig mit Namen beschriftet, wie Sherlock mir zuraunte. Insgesamt konnten es höchstens an die zwanzig sein und Sherlock hatte gerade damit begonnen, sie in seiner Tasche zu verstauen, als er plötzlich inne hielt. Er schien angestrengt zu lauschen und gab der Tür des Safes einen Schubs. Dann bedeutete er mir, ihm zu folgen und war im nächsten Moment schon hinter dem Vorhang verschwunden. Erst als ich dort dicht neben ihm stand, hörte ich, was ihn schon Sekunden zuvor alarmiert hatte. Es waren Geräusche im Haus, irgendwo in der Ferne schlug eine Tür zu. Dann näherten sich schwere Schritte über den Flur, über den auch wir gekommen waren, die Tür wurde geöffnet und wieder geschlossen und das Licht eingeschaltet. Jemand ging im Zimmer auf und ab und setzte sich schließlich, dem leisen Quietschen des Leders zufolge, an den Schreibtisch. Das Rascheln von Papier war zu hören, hin und wieder ein Räuspern, ansonsten herrschte Stille.

Erst jetzt traute ich mich, den Vorhang vor uns ein klein wenig auf Seite zu schieben und hinaus zu blicken. Ich spürte Sherlocks Schulter an meiner und wusste, dass er meine Beobachtungen teilte. Nicht weit entfernt saß Milverton mit dem Rücken zu uns in seinem Drehstuhl, blätterte in einem Magazin und steckte sich gerade eine Zigarre an. Irgendetwas war anscheinend schrecklich schief gelaufen. Warum musste dieser Mann denn ausgerechnet heute gegen sämtliche seiner Gewohnheiten verstoßen? Ich war sicher, dass er nicht wie üblich früh zu Bett gegangen war. Er war noch vollständig angezogen und hatte anscheinend den Abend in einem der Räume verbracht, deren Fenster wir von der Vorderseite des Hauses aus nicht hatten sehen können. Und jetzt saß Milverton in seinem Büro und Sherlock und ich in der Falle. Nervosität wollte sich in mir breit machen und als hätte Sherlock meine Gedanken erraten, griff er nach meiner Hand und drückte sie fest, wie um mir zu signalisieren, dass er die Situation noch unter Kontrolle hatte. Noch. Denn mein Blick fiel nun auf den Safe in der Ecke, dessen Tür nicht ganz zugegangen war. Sie stand noch einen Spalt offen und ich hatte den Eindruck, dass diese Tatsache jedem im Raum förmlich ins Auge springen musste. Milverton hätte lediglich über seine Schulter zur Seite blicken müssen, um sofort zu bemerken, dass etwas nicht stimmte, und ich rechnete damit, dass er das auch jeden Moment tun würde. Innerlich bereitete ich mich darauf vor, sollte Milverton tatsächlich realisieren, was los war, sofort aus unserem Versteck zu springen, ihn zu überwältigen und Sherlock den Rest zu überlassen. Milverton sah sich jedoch nicht um, blickte nur ein paar Mal auf seine Armbanduhr und war ansonsten in seine Lektüre vertieft. Ich hoffte, dass er, sobald er diese und seine Zigarre beendet haben würde, einfach in seinem Schlafzimmer verschwand.

Auf die Idee, dass er nicht zufällig ausgerechnet heute Abend zu so später Stunde noch munter war, kam ich erst, als ich das leise Klopfen an der Verandatür vernahm. Ganz offensichtlich hatte er eine Verabredung. Meine Annahme wurde durch das Eintreten einer Frau und durch Milvertons Worte bestätigt:

„Na endlich. Sie sind beinahe eine halbe Stunde zu spät.", sagte er unfreundlich und musterte seine nächtliche Besucherin. Sie war groß und schlank, trug einen dunklen Mantel und hatte sich eine Mütze tief ins Gesicht gezogen. Darunter lugten einige Strähnen rotblonden Haares hervor. Sie wirkte nervös und zugleich auf eine grimmige Weise entschlossen.

„Gut.", meinte Milverton. „Sie haben mich um einen großen Teil meiner Nacht gebracht. Kommen wir schnell zur Sache. Sie haben also kompromittierendes Material gegen Gräfin d'Albert!"

Die Frau nickte, hielt ihren Blick aber weiterhin auf den Fußboden gerichtet.

„Wunderbar. Sie möchten es verkaufen, ich möchte es kaufen. Lassen Sie mich einen Blick darauf werfen und dann können wir über den Preis verhandeln."

Und dann plötzlich entfuhr es Milverton entsetzt:

„Mein Gott! Sind _Sie_ das?"

Ohne ein Wort hatte die Frau nun zum ersten Mal aufgesehen und zugleich ihre Mütze ein wenig zurück geschoben. Sie konnte kaum älter als dreißig sein, hatte ein ebenmäßiges Gesicht, dem man jedoch ansah, dass sie schon so Einiges durchgemacht haben musste. Um ihre dünnen Lippen spielte ein gefährliches Lächeln, als sie sagte:

„Ja, ich bin es. Die Frau, deren Leben Sie ruiniert haben."

Milverton stieß ein höhnisches Lachen aus.

„Das haben Sie sich selbst zuzuschreiben. Ich mache nur meine Arbeit und mein Angebot war mehr als fair. Sie waren es, die nicht zahlen wollte. Glauben Sie ja nicht, dass Sie mir jetzt drohen könnten."

„Oh, kann ich das nicht? Was habe ich denn noch zu verlieren? Ich habe Sie angefleht, Milverton. Es ist erst zwei Nächte her, dass ich hier war, erinnern Sie sich? Sie haben sich geweidet an meinem Unglück und meinem Mann die Aufnahmen zukommen lassen. Und jetzt räche ich mich. Weil Sie meinen Mann auf dem Gewissen haben! Meine ganze Existenz! Weil mein Leben nichts mehr wert ist! Haben Sie noch etwas zu sagen, Charles Milverton?"

Dieser erhob sich nun halb aus seinem Stuhl.

„Machen Sie sich nicht lächerlich.", sagte er. Seine Stimme bebte und er war sich seiner selbst längst nicht mehr so sicher. „Verschwinden Sie auf der Stelle oder ich rufe die Polizei."

Milverton wollte nach dem Telefon auf seinem Schreibtisch greifen, doch die Frau unterband das, indem sie blitzschnell einen kleinen Revolver aus ihrer Manteltasche zog und auf den Mann richtete, der für ihr Unglück verantwortlich war.

„Keine Bewegung! Sie werden kein Leben mehr ruinieren, Milverton. Ich werde die Welt von Ihnen befreien! Von Ihnen und Ihren giftigen Erpressungen!", rief sie und schoss. Ein, zwei, drei, vier Mal. Milverton schwankte, gab gurgelnde Geräusche von sich, schlug sich die Hand vor die Brust und ging zu Boden. Dort blieb er reglos lieben, die Frau schoss noch einmal und stürmte zur Verandatür.

Mit allem hatte ich gerechnet, nur damit nicht. Die ganze Zeit hatte ich wie paralysiert hinter dem Vorhang gestanden und das Geschehen fassungslos beobachtet. Es hatte nie eine Chance gegeben, Milverton zu retten, doch meine erste spontane Reaktion war nun, dass ich der Frau hinterherlaufen, sie fassen wollte. Sherlocks Hand jedoch, die sich mit festem Griff um meinen Arm legte, hielt mich zurück. Und ich musste mir eingestehen, dass ich ihm völlig Recht gab. Hier hatte die Gerechtigkeit gesiegt, um Milverton war es wahrlich nicht schade und wir sollten uns zudem selber beeilen, so schnell wie möglich vom Tatort zu verschwinden.

Kaum hatte die Frau – aus irgendeinem Grund weigerte ich mich, von ihr als Mörderin zu denken – den Raum verlassen, hetzte Sherlock dementsprechend auch aus unserem Versteck.

„John, Tür abschließen!", wies er mich an. Ich drehte also den Schlüssel in der Tür zum Flur um und schob zusätzlich noch einen Stuhl unter die Klinke. Im gleichen Moment wurden Stimmen und hastiges Fußgetrappel im Haus laut. Die Schüsse waren selbstverständlich nicht unbemerkt geblieben.

Sherlock schnappte eilig die restlichen CDs aus dem Safe und stopfte sie zu den anderen in seine Tasche. Ich wartete bereits an der Verandatür auf ihn, doch er war die Ruhe selbst, sah sich noch einmal im Raum um, um sich zu vergewissern, dass wir keine Spuren hinterlassen hatten, und zog dann den Schlüssel von der Tür, damit er sie hinter uns abschließen konnte.

„Hier entlang, John.", sagte Sherlock. „Dort drüben können wir über die Gartenmauer klettern."

Er schien sich auf dem Gelände wirklich gut auszukennen, denn er führte uns zielstrebig zu einer kleinen Ansammlung von Büschen, von wo aus es nur noch wenige Meter bis zu der fast zwei Meter hohen Mauer waren. Ein kurzer Blick zurück sagte mir, dass es bis zum Eintreffen der ersten Polizeiwagen nicht mehr lange dauern konnte. Das Haus war hell erleuchtet und mehrere Menschen liefen davor im Garten herum. Einer der Männer hatte uns bemerkt, denn er lief in unsere Richtung und war nicht mehr allzu weit entfernt, als wir endlich die Mauer erreichten. Sherlock sprang, zog sich hoch und ich tat es ihm gleich. Zu meinem Erschrecken jedoch spürte ich, wie sich die Hand unseres Verfolgers um meinen linken Knöchel legte. Ich zog und zerrte, konnte mich schließlich befreien und landete dann auf der anderen Seite der Mauer recht unsanft in ein paar Sträuchern. Sherlock half mir sofort auf die Füße und dann rannten wir. Wir rannten, ohne anzuhalten, ohne uns umzusehen und ohne ein genaues Ziel im Kopf zu haben. Hauptsache weg von Milvertons Haus.

Erst als wir schon etliche Häuserblöcke entfernt waren, wurden wir langsamer und blieben letztlich atemlos in einer Seitenstraße stehen. Angestrengt lauschten wir, doch es war alles ruhig, niemand hatte uns verfolgt.

Erschöpft lehnte ich mich gegen die Hauswand, bis ich wieder einigermaßen normal atmen konnte. Sherlock stand vor mir, versuchte ebenfalls seine Puste wiederzuerlangen und strahlte mich an.

„Das lief doch bestens.", meinte er und ich konnte nicht anders als in sein Lachen mit einzustimmen. Ich glaube, in diesem Moment ist eine unglaubliche Anspannung von uns beiden abgefallen.

Am nächsten Morgen, endlich wieder sicher in der Baker Street und einigermaßen ausgeschlafen, fanden wir uns erst recht spät in der Küche zu einem gemeinsamen Frühstück ein. Ich hatte gerade noch einmal Kaffee eingeschenkt und wollte Sherlock die restlichen Fragen stellen, deren Antworten sich mir noch nicht gänzlich erschlossen hatten, als es klopfte und DI Lestrade eintrat. Auf den Tisch legte er die Tageszeitung, die bereits über die Ereignisse des Vorabends berichtete.

„Sherlock, Dr. Watson.", begrüßte er uns knapp und mir rutsche das Herz in die Hose. Er konnte doch unmöglich etwas von unserem nächtlichen Ausflug wissen.

Sherlock schien sich darum jedoch keinerlei Gedanken zu machen. Stattdessen sprang er, energiegeladen wie üblich, auf und fragte mit kaum verhohlener Vorfreude:

„Was haben wir diesmal, Lestrade? Entführung, Raub? Oder gar Mord?"

Ich konnte nicht umhin, zum wiederholten Male Sherlocks schauspielerisches Talent zu bewundern. Wie Lestrades Blick vermuten ließ, schien dieser hingegen weniger begeistert von Sherlocks Ausbruch. Trotzdem fasste er kurz und präzise zusammen, um was es ging, lieferte die Fakten, die Sherlock, wenn er nicht schon längst gewusst hätte, worum es ging, garantiert eingefordert hätte.

„Letzte Nacht in Hampstead, Appledore Towers: Ein Charles Milverton wurde in seinem Büro erschossen. Die Umstände sind jedoch ungewöhnlich, es scheint kein passendes Motiv zu geben. Es sieht alles nach Raubmord aus, der Safe ist leergeräumt worden. Die Verwandten geben allerdings an, dass nichts von Wert entwendet wurde. Milverton wird die Einbrecher wohl überrascht haben."

„Einbrecher? Plural?", erkundigte Sherlock sich.

„Ja, es waren zwei. Man hätte sie beinahe noch erwischt. Merkwürdigerweise zeigen die Überwachungsvideos nichts. Es gibt aber immerhin Fußabdrücke und wir haben ihre Beschreibungen: der eine groß, etwa 1,84 m, schlank, dunkle Haare. Der zweite bestimmt einen Kopf kleiner, von der Statur her kräftiger, blond."

Ich hatte das Gefühl, mit jedem Wort des Inspektors mehr auf meinem Stuhl zusammenzuschrumpfen. Möglichst unauffällig beschmierte ich einen Toast mit Marmelade und ließ beinahe mein Messer fallen, als Sherlock meinte:  
>„Was wollen Sie mit einer solchen Beschreibung anfangen? Diese wenigen Details könnten ebenso auf John und mich zutreffen."<p>

Lestrade verdrehte daraufhin nur kurz die Augen, stemmte abwartend die Hände in die Hüften und fragte:

„Was ist nun? Werden Sie kommen?"

Sherlock sah einige Augenblicke sehr nachdenklich aus, schüttelte abwägend den Kopf und sagte dann:

„Nein."

„Nein?", wiederholte Lestrade.

„Nein. Der Fall scheint mir langweilig zu sein. Außerdem haben Sie doch die Beschreibungen. Da wird Scotland Yard wohl auch einmal ohne mich auskommen können. Ich bin zurzeit… anderweitig beschäftigt, dringende Angelegenheiten, die nicht aufgeschoben werden können."

Und nach einer kurzen Pause, in der er sich wieder an den Frühstückstisch setzte, fügte Sherlock noch hinzu:

„Oh, und im Übrigen kannte ich Milverton. Ich glaube nicht, dass es besonders schade um ihn ist."

Mit einer Mischung aus Ungläubigkeit und Enttäuschung sah Lestrade Sherlock an und ich versuchte es mit einem Schulterzucken in seine Richtung, von dem ich hoffte, dass es entschuldigend aussah. Der Inspektor nickte mir zu, wandte sich zur Tür und war kurz darauf verschwunden. Erleichtert konnte ich aufatmen.

Neugierig griff ich mir die Zeitung, die er dagelassen hatte, und überflog den Leitartikel. Wie nicht anders zu erwarten, spekulierte die Presse nur wild herum und war von den tatsächlichen Ereignissen so weit entfernt, dass ich beschloss, mir keinerlei Sorgen mehr machen zu müssen. Ich wollte mich gerade beruhigt zurücklehnen, als mein Blick auf ein Foto weiter unten auf der Titelseite fiel. Es war eine Porträtaufnahme der Frau, die Milverton erschossen hatte. Die Bildunterschrift lautete ‚Lady Elizabeth: Selbstmord nach plötzlichem Tod des Dukes'. Damit war der Fall Milverton also endgültig abgeschlossen. Ich reichte Sherlock die Zeitung hinüber und machte ihn auf diese neueste Entwicklung aufmerksam.

„Tragisch.", kommentierte er. „Aber das war zu erwarten."

Nachdem wir in einträchtigem Schweigen unser Frühstück beendet hatten, verschränkte ich die Arme vor der Brust und sagte:

„So Sherlock. Und jetzt können Sie endlich die Lücken stopfen, die ich in meinen Informationen noch immer habe."

Ich wollte endlich die Fragen loswerden, die mir noch unter den Nägeln brannten. Sherlock sah mich allerdings recht überrascht an. Er konnte anscheinend nicht nachvollziehen, dass für mich noch nicht alles glasklar war.

„Was wollen Sie wissen?", fragte er.

„Fangen wir mal mit den CDs an. Warum um alles in der Welt hatte Milverton seine Informationen nur darauf?"

„Weil er ein von sich eingenommener Idiot war, vermute ich."

„Und was gedenken Sie damit zu tun?"

„Vernichten selbstverständlich."

„Sind Sie gar nicht versucht, bei dem ein oder anderen bekannten Namen mal einen Blick drauf zu werfen?"

„John, machen Sie sich nicht lächerlich. Dieser ganze Klatsch interessiert mich nicht im Geringsten."

Genau, wie ich vermutet hatte.

„Gut, dann die Überwachungskameras. Allein in Milvertons Straße habe ich drei gesehen. Wie haben Sie es gedeichselt, dass wir nicht auf dem Videomaterial zu sehen sind?"

Sherlock zögerte mit seiner Antwort ein wenig, vermied es mich anzusehen.

„Mycroft.", sagte er schließlich.

Für mich war dieser dafür als eine einzige Möglichkeit in Frage gekommen, aber ich konnte mir beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen, warum Sherlock für diesen Fall freiwillig seinen Bruder um Hilfe gebeten haben sollte. Da musste einfach mehr dahinter stecken.

„In Ordnung." Erwartungsvoll sah ich Sherlock an. „Und jetzt sagen Sie mir noch, warum Sie sich überhaupt erst mit diesem Fall beschäftigt haben."

Sherlock erwiderte meinen Blick, aber ich konnte seinen nicht deuten.

„Hatten wir das nicht bereits vor Milvertons Besuch hier bei uns geklärt?", fragte er.

„Nun, aber nicht hinreichend, wie ich finde. Die Langeweile nehme ich Ihnen ab, aber nicht, dass Sie Milverton einfach nur das Handwerk legen wollten. Das hätten Sie auch anders haben können. Ich weiß, dass Sie durchaus in der Lage sind, geduldig zu sein, auf einen Fehler seinerseits zu warten. Auch sind Sie nicht im Mindesten interessiert am Klatsch und Tratsch der sogenannten höheren Gesellschaft. Eva Blackwells kleine Probleme waren Ihnen völlig egal. Allein dafür hätten Sie nicht so einen Aufwand betrieben. Aber vor allem hätten Sie deshalb nicht Ihren Bruder um Hilfe gebeten. Also?"

Während meiner Worte war Sherlock aufgestanden und ans Fenster getreten und stand jetzt mit dem Rücken zu mir. Ich hätte gerne sein Gesicht gesehen, um erahnen zu können, ob ich mich auf der richtigen Spur befand. So trafen mich seine harten Worte unvorbereitet.

„Selbst wenn ich weitere Beweggründe gehabt hätte, wüsste ich nicht, was Sie das angeht, John.", sagte er kalt.

Zuerst war ich einfach unglaublich enttäuscht, dann wurde ich wütend. Ich stand nun ebenfalls auf.

„Wie bitte? Wenn das irgendwen etwas angeht, dann bin ich das ja wohl. Wer hat Sie denn letzte Nacht bei Ihrem Raubzug begleitet? Sherlock, ist Ihnen eigentlich klar, dass ich gemeinsam mit Ihnen eine Straftat begangen und einen Mord gedeckt habe? Ich war jederzeit bereit, alle möglichen Konsequenzen mit Ihnen gemeinsam zu tragen. Verdammt nochmal, wir hätten beide im Gefängnis landen können!"

Zunächst reagierte Sherlock nicht auf meine fast geschrienen Worte und ich wollte schon auf ihn zustürmen, ihn schütteln, als er endlich antwortete:

„Es tut mir Leid, John. Das hätte ich nicht zulassen dürfen." Seine Stimme klang traurig. „Um eine ehrliche Antwort werde ich jetzt wohl nicht mehr drum herum kommen, nicht wahr! Sie haben ohnehin schon die richtigen Fragen gestellt und vermutlich auch bereits die richtigen Schlüsse gezogen. Ich musste an Milvertons CDs kommen, weil eine davon meinen Namen trug und er vorhatte, sie Ihnen zu geben, John. Das musste ich verhindern und da kam es mir gerade recht, als Miss Blackwell zu mir kam."

Unschlüssig machte ich ein paar Schritte auf Sherlock zu, traute mich jedoch nicht, etwas zu sagen oder ihn zu berühren.

„Wissen Sie, es war alles ein so dummer Zufall. Erinnern Sie sich an den letzten Fall vor gut zwei Wochen? Ich war gerade am Piccadilly Circus unterwegs, als mir der entscheidende Geistesblitz kam. Ich schickte Lestrade eine Textnachricht, war unaufmerksam, es war voll und ich lief mitten in Milverton hinein. Seine Unterlagen und mein privates Notizbuch fielen herunter, er sammelte alles auf und ich bemerkte nicht rechtzeitig, dass er unsere Notizbücher vertauscht hatte. Ob beabsichtigt oder unbeabsichtigt, kann ich nicht sagen. Jedenfalls erhielt ich am nächsten Tag ein Päckchen von ihm, mit meinem Notizbuch und einem Brief, in dem er mir mitteilte, dass er die Seiten abfotografiert habe, und sehr deutlich machte, dass er sie Ihnen gerne zukommen lassen würde."

Das war nicht ganz, was ich erwartet hatte. Mir war nicht klar gewesen, dass Sherlock tatsächlich auch von Milverton erpresst worden war. Doch der versteckte Kern der Aussage war genau der, auf den ich gehofft hatte.

„Werde ich je erfahren, was in dem Notizbuch stand?", fragte ich.

„Nein."

Ich ging zu ihm, legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter und er drehte sich endlich zu mir um.

„Das ist sehr schade.", sagte ich. „Denn ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass dort drin schwarz auf weiß der Beweis dafür zu finden ist, dass du doch ein Herz hast, Sherlock."

„Blau auf weiß. Ich schreibe grundsätzlich mit blauer Tinte.", meinte er und lächelte mich vorsichtig an. Mehr brauchte ich nicht. Ich erwiderte sein Lächeln, sah ihm direkt in die Augen und legte die Arme um ihn. Es fühlte sich so gut an, als Sherlock die Umarmung erwiderte und sich unsere Lippen endlich zu dem ersten Kuss trafen, auf den ich schon so lange gewartet hatte.


End file.
